Melewati Masa
by Alone Fuku
Summary: Dingin dan tak peduli. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Sakura. Sakitt? Tentu saja. Tapi apa yang membuatnya terus bertahan? Dan bagaimana akhir kisahnya? SasuSaku. Oneshoot. AU.


_Disclaimer:_ Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

**Melewati Masa**: Fufu Kuketshu

_Warning:_ _OOC (maybe)_, _one-shoot_, _misstypo_ (buat jaga-jaga aja, sih), alur maju mundur, dan lain-lain.

_Don't like? Don't read!_

_._

_._

_._

_Happy reading!_

**(Sakura P.O.V) **

Masa lalu adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat kembali. Masa depan adalah sesuatu yang belum pasti. Jadi, hal yang bisa kulakukan saat ini adalah menjalani masa sekarang. Tapi... sampai kapan aku bisa menjalaninya?

"Sakura?" Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakku lembut. Aku sangat mengenali suara itu. Tanpa menoleh pun, aku sudah tahu...

"Sasori-_nii..._"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di atas sini? Udaranya kurang baik untuk kesehatanmu. Kau bahkan tidak mengenakan _sweater_ atau _syal_-mu," Sasori-_nii_ duduk di sampingku. Tangannya yang hangat melingkarkan sebuah _syal_ merah yang tadi dia kenakan. Aku tersenyum dan dibalasnya dengan senyum.

_"Arigatou, nii-san..."_

Sasori-_nii_ tak menjawab. Pandangannya lurus menatap sang mentari yang berwarna oranye di seberang bukit. Ku alihkan mataku darinya dan ikut terpesona oleh _sunset_ dari atas bukit Konohagakure. Ya... Bukit yang selalu menjadi tempat favoritku. Tempat yang begitu banyak menyimpan asaku.

"Lain kali kau harus izin pada orangtua-mu dulu, Sakura..." Aku tersenyum. Kusandarkan kepalaku di pundakku tanpa mengalihkan _emerald_-ku dari matahari yang terbenam.

"Aku tidak akan diperbolehkan jika aku meminta izin, _nii-san_."

"Semua itu beralasan, Sakura..."

Aku menghela napas. Ya, aku mengerti alasan mereka. Sangat mengerti karena alasannya adalah diriku sendiri. Tubuhku ini... Seringkali tidak berpihak dengan keinginanku. Dan aku dibuat lemah olehnya.

.

.

.

"Sakura! Ayah sudah sering mengingatkanmu, kan? Jangan keluar rumah sendirian!"

Ah, itu suara ayahku. Aku hanya bisa memicingkan mata menetralisir rasa takutku yang disebabkan oleh teriakan marah ayahku, Kizashi Haruno. Tapi, walau ayah marah... aku tahu dia mengkhawatirkanku.

"Maafkan Sakura, paman. Sakura mungkin merasa jenuh di rumah. Semua karena aku yang terlalu sibuk beberapa hari ini sehingga tidak sempat menemaninya," Sasori-_nii_ membungkukan badannya di depan ayah, meminta maaf untukku. _Nii-san..._ Kenapa kau selalu membuatku terenyuh dengan semua tindakanmu. Kau terlalu sering melindungiku. Sedang aku selalu menjadi beban untukmu.

Aku melihat ayah menghela nafasnya, lalu menyuruhku masuk ke kamar. Aku menurut saja, karena aku tak ingin membuat ayah semakin marah dan mengkhawatirkanku.

Saat menaiki tangga lantai 2 kamarku, aku menoleh sejenak ke arah Sasori-_nii_. Dia tersenyum padaku, sehingga membuatku tak kuasa untuk tak membalas senyumnya. Senyum yang selalu bisa membuatku tenang.

.

.

.

**(Normal P.O.V) **

Gadis itu bernama Sakura. Gadis yang kini sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya. Iris jamrudnya terlihat jernih, namun menyimpan luka. Dan kini, dia telah tiba di depan sebuah pintu dengan papan bertuliskan _'Sakura's room'_ dengan aksen kucing mungil.

Kriet...

Pintu itu pun terbuka. Dalam diam, dia menuju meja belajarnya dan duduk disana. Raut wajahnya berubah sendu. Berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya diperlihatkan pada ayah dan kakak sepupunya. Diraihnya sebuah buku dan mengambil sebuah foto yang terselip disana.

_"Sasuke-kun..."  
_.

.

.  
Minggu adalah hari yang tepat untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga dan kawan-kawan. Begitulah yang dijalani gadis yang menjadi tokoh utama _fanfic_ ini. Sakura bersama ayah dan kakak sepupunya, Sasori, tengah duduk di atas karpet piknik di bawah rimbun pepohonan yang terdapat di _**Konoha Central Park**_. Ketiganya terlihat bercengkrama dan sesekali terdengar gelak tawa dari mereka. Sungguh keluarga yang harmonis, bukan?

"Sakura, bukankah kau bilang teman-temanmu juga akan kesini?" tanya Sasori sebelum melahap sepotong bento yang tersaji.

Sakura mengangguk. Dia belum bisa menjawab, karena mulutnya pun masih mengunyah potongan bento. "Aku rasa sebentar lagi juga dat_"

_"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN!" _

"_tang..." kata Sakura melanjutkan omongannya yang terputus akibat suara cempreng seseorang yang menyapanya.

"Kau benar," sahut Sasori terkekeh.

Sakura mengulum senyumnya. Ah, kawannya yang berisik itu memang selalu ceria. Dan kini, saat dia telah duduk seenaknya di samping Sakura, dengan lancangnya dia melahap sepotong bento dari kotak bekal Sakura.

Pletak!

"Aaaawww! _Ittai_, Ino!" sengitnya menatap seseorang yang datang bersamanya.

"Kau itu tidak sopan, Naruto. Ada paman Kizashi, tahu!" ketus Ino menatap tajam Naruto yang masih meringis akibat jitakan Ino. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ah, Naruto dan Ino memang selalu seperti itu. Jika tidak bertengkar, bukan mereka. Sama seperti Naruto dan Sasuke.

Jleb!

Sakura merasakan sesuatu menusuk hatinya. Hmmm, Sakura yang malang. Mengingat hal itu saja membuat hatinya sakit.

"Kalian remaja memang selalu bersemangat. Mengingatkan pada paman di masa muda dulu," komentar Kizashi menatap Naruto dan Ino, membuat kedua orang bermata biru itu tertawa salah tingkah. "Aaa... tapi Paman minta maaf karena tidak bisa menemani kalian. Paman harus pergi," pamit Kizashi bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Sakura mendongak menatap ayahnya, "Ayah mau kemana?" ucap Sakura penuh tanya.

Kizashi mengacak pelan pucuk kepala Sakura, "Maafkan ayah. Ada masalah di kantor yang harus ayah selesaikan."

"Tapi kan ini hari minggu, ayah?"

"Ayah tahu. Tapi ini penting, nak."

"Tapi a_" Sakura membungkam mulutnya saat Sasori memegang tangannya dan mengisyaratkan untuk mengerti. Setelah berpamitan dengan mereka, Kizashi pun pergi.

"Mengertilah, Sakura. Masih ada lain waktu, kan?" hibur Sasori menepuk lembut bahu Sakura. Gadis itu tak menjawab. Masih ada kekecewaan di matanya.

'Aku... bahkan tak yakin apakah masih ada kesempatanku esok hari,' batin Sakura menghela napas berat. Tapi secepatnya, ekspresinya berubah. Ya... Dia masih punya teman-temannya disini. Selama masih ada waktu, bukankah lebih baik mensyukuri apa yang ada di dekatmu?

.

.

.

"Kenapa Hinata tidak ikut?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di tepi danau yang berkilauan oleh terpaan sang surya. Sakura berjalan di antara Ino dan Naruto, sedang Sasori mengekor mereka di belakang.

"Dia harus mengikuti les piano. Kau tahu, kan? Dia bercita-cita menjadi _Pianist_ yang hebat. Jadi, mana mungkin aku memintanya ikut, sedangkan dia berjuang menggapai cita-citanya," jawab Naruto. Sakura tersenyum.

Tak terasa waktu memang telah banyak berlalu. Rasanya baru beberapa waktu yang lalu Sakura bersama Naruto yang semasa SMA selalu mengejar-ngejarnya, mengganggunya, dan menjadi anak jahil di sekolah. Kini, pemuda _blonde_ jabrik itu telah banyak berubah. Naruto menjadi lebih dewasa dan bertanggung jawab. Selain itu, saat ini Naruto telah memiliki cintanya yang baru... Hinata, gadis yang mencintainya diam-diam sejak bangku SMP, yang kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"Aku yakin dia akan bisa menjadi _Pianist_ yang hebat dan terkenal. Benar kan, Ino?" ucap Sakura menoleh ke arah kanannya, mengagetkan Ino yang sibuk dengan _handphone_-nya.

"I-iya..." jawab Ino dengan cengiran.

Sakura terkikik geli, "Pasti Sai, kan?"

_Bingo!_ Perkataan Sakura berhasil membuat pipi Ino merona merah. Selama ini, Ino memang tak pernah mengakui secara _'gamblang'_ perasaan ataupun hubungannya dengan Sai. Tapi, Sakura dapat merasakan dari cara Ino menceritakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Sai. Matanya melembut, menunjukan ada cinta disana. Karena hal itu juga pernah dialaminya saat bersama Sasuke, ah bahkan sekarangpun masih...

Sakura menggeleng, merutuki dirinya yang selalu tak bisa melepaskan bayangan bungsu Uchiha itu dari pikirannya.

'Mengapa, Tuhan? Mengapa begitu kuat kau ikat hatiku padanya...' batin Sakura.

"Sakura? Kau kenapa?" tanya Ino khawatir. Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya dan kembali memasang topeng keceriaannya. Sasori yang memperhatikannya dari belakang, hanya mampu menahan sesak.

"_Daijoubu_... Sai... Dia bersama Sasuke-_kun_, kan?" tanya Sakura dengan suara tercekat. Entah mengapa, rasanya udara terhambat masuk ke paru-parunya saat menyebut nama itu.

Ino mengangguk. Tak berani banyak bicara, karena dia tahu bagaimana Sakura begitu mencintai Sasuke. Tapi waktu seakan tak memihak cintanya pada Sasuke... Dan Tuhan mengujinya dengan mengenyampingkan cintanya.

"Dia sehat, kan?" tanya Sakura lagi. Ino menatap Naruto, dan pemuda itu sepertinya tahu apa yang ada di hatinya. Sulit mengatakannya... Seperti bibir itu, terkatup rapat hanya untuk mengucapkan satu kata.

"_A-ano_... Sakura_-chan_... Lupakanlah, Sasuke."

_Emerald_ Sakura membulat. Ditatapnya tak percaya Naruto. Kata-kata itu tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya akan terucap dari pemuda penyuka ramen itu. Tapi kenapa?

"Sakura... Sasuke bukan Sasuke yang dulu lagi. Saat ini, tak ada cinta dalam dirinya. Yang ada hanya ambisi. Jadi... Cobalah buka hatimu untuk yang lain." Kali ini, Ino yang mengucapkannya.

Hening... Keadaan yang tak nyaman menyelimuti mereka. Sasori yang setia menjadi pendengar pun, hanya bisa menunggu. Ini bukan masa baginya untuk bicara.

"Terima kasih telah mempedulikan hatiku. Tapi... Aku tidak apa-apa. Asalkan Sasuke-_kun_ baik-baik saja disana... Aku sudah bahagia," balas Sakura tersenyum kepada kedua temannya. "Maaf... Aku mencari minuman dulu..." lanjutnya pergi menjauhi 2 sahabatnya. Naruto dan Ino hampir membuka suaranya untuk memanggil Sakura, tapi tangan mereka ditahan oleh Sasori.

"Maafkan, Sakura. Tapi... Bisakah aku saja yang menyelesaikannya?" pinta Sasori. Naruto dan Ino saling tatap dan akhirnya mengangguk. Kemudian pamit pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus lembut, meniup surai merah muda Sakura yang tercenung menatap permukaan air danau yang jernih. Sesekali dia menghela nafas berat dan meneguk sekotak jus buah yang dibelinya dari penjual kaki lima di dekat taman.

Pemuda berambut merah yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura pun hanya tersenyum. Setelah pada akhirnya, dia pun memilih menghampiri Sakura dan duduk di sampingnya. Sakura menoleh sejenak, sebelum kembali larut dalam angannya.

_**(Flashback mode: on) **_

_"Mulai hari ini... Kau adalah milikku," ucap pemuda itu dengan angkuh. _

_"Hah?! A-aku milik Sasuke-_kun_?!" _

_"_Teme_! Apa-apaan kau?! Sakura-_chan_... Kau tidak akan mau bersama orang berhati es sepertinya, kan!" ucap pemuda satunya dengan wajah memelas. "Lihat kesini... Hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum, kan? Bukan si bodoh itu!" _

_"_Tch_! Kau yang bodoh, Naruto-_dobe_..." _

_._

.  
"Aku harus pergi..." ucap pemuda itu saat dia berada di atas bukit Konohagakure bersama kekasihnya. Mata emerald_ sang gadis terbelalak, tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan lelaki yang telah mengisi penuh hatinya itu._

_"Otogakure... Disana, aku akan membangun karirku dari nol. Aku tak inginkan bantuan orang tuaku... Aku ingin berusaha sendiri, tanpa kemewahan Uchiha... Aku akan menetap disana," ucap pemuda itu lagi. _

_Sang gadis, Sakura, membelai lembut pipi kekasihnya. Seuntai senyum pun diberikan olehnya. "Jika begitu... Pergilah, Sasuke-_kun_..." _

_"Sakura..." _

_"Bukankah itu yang Sasuke-_kun_ inginkan sejak dulu. Aku pasti akan bangga, hehehehe..." _

_"Hn. Terima kasih sudah mengerti, Sakura..." _

_Sakura menunduk... Dan kini, hatinya sedang menangis. _

___**(Flashback mode: off)**_

"Uhuk!"

"Sakura?!" Sasori langsung menoleh saat mendapati adik sepupunya itu terbatuk. Ini tak baik untuknya...

"Kita pulang..." ujar Sasori bangkit dan menarik tangan Sakura. Tapi gadis itu menolak.

"Aku... Kadang aku ingin dia ada di dekatku, _nii-san_..." ucapnya tak menghiraukan ajakan Sasori yang mengkhawatirkannya. "Walau hanya sebentar... Aku ingin membangun kenangan bersamanya... Aku tak ingin melupakan senyumannya..." ucap Sakura lirih.

Sasori memandang Sakura. Melihat adiknya seperti itu, Sasori pun menjadi sesak. Dengan bertopang dengan lututnya, dia memeluk Sakura, mencoba menunjukan bahwa gadis itu tak sendirian.

"Kau masih punya kami, Sakura. Kakak juga menyayangimu... Ayahmu... Dan teman-temanmu juga..." kata Sasori memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura yang bergetar.

Sasori tahu... Sakura menahan batuknya berkali-kali agar tak terdengar olehnya. Tapi... Dalam jarak sedekat ini... Mana mungkin dia tak tahu, kan?

"Aku bahkan tak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan, _nii-san_... Aku tak tahu... Apakah nanti aku masih bisa menyambut dia pulang..."

Isakan itu mulai terdengar... Isakan yang menyayat hati Sasori. Tak tega rasanya melihat Sakura selemah ini... Sangat menyakitkan.

"Lupakan... Lupakan dia, Sakura. Jika dia menyakitimu... Maka lupakanlah dia..."

Sakura menggeleng dalam pelukan Sasori. Sasori dapat merasakannya. "Bahkan hingga nafas ini tak lagi berhembus, dan jantung ini berhenti berdetak... Aku akan menjaga cintaku ini, _nii-san_..."

Sasori tertegun. Ditangkupnya wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Mencoba membuat gadis di depannya mengerti maksudnya... "Tapi... Bukankah sedikitpun kau tidak mengetahui kabarnya? Bagaimana kau bisa mencintai orang seperti itu, Sakura? Mengertilah... Aku hanya tak ingin kau terluka lebih dalam..." ucap Sasori lirih.

Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasori dan tersenyum padanya, "Aku punya Tuhan yang selalu menjaganya untukku. Sasuke-_kun_... Asalkan dia baik-baik saja, dia telah membuat hidupku seperti bertambah panjang sehari lagi. Dia mampu membuat udara yang menyesakan menjadi menyegarkan lagi... Aku... Aku tak masalah menunggunya... Jika saat ini dia masih pada ambisinya dan mengenyampingkan cintanya... Aku yakin... Akan ada cinta baginya nanti... Dan aku tak ingin melepas cinta yang kujaga ini. _Nii-san_... Terima kasih... Tapi aku... Aku akan selalu mencintainya..."

"Kau bodoh, Sakura... Bodoh sekali..." ucap Sasori kembali membenamkan Sakura dalam pelukannya, membuat tangis gadis itu kembali pecah. "Mengapa kau punya cinta sebesar itu..."

Sakura tersenyum di balik pelukan Sasori, dia membalas pelukan Sasori...

"Aku merindukannya, _nii-san_..." ungkap Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasori.

"Ya... Aku tahu..."

"Uhuk uhuk u_ Aaaargghhh!"

"Sakura!"

Wajah panik itu... Dan wajah kesakitan itu... Darah itu... Menyisakan kegelapan...

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan cepat. Sang pengemudi sepertinya telah gila. Tak ayal banyak orang yang melakukan sumpah serapah karena tindakan menantang maut sang pemuda. Tapi, sang pengemudi bermata onyx itu seakan tak peduli... Tujuannya satu... Rumah Sakit Konoha!

_**(Flasback mode: on) **_

_Brak! _

_"_Hey_, Sasuke... Kau itu kenapa? Sejak tadi konsentrasimu sepertinya buruk," celetuk pemuda klimis yang sedang asyik dengan _handphone_-nya. Di depannya seorang pemuda yang sebaya dengannya terlihat merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai. _

_"Diamlah, Sai. Kau sama sekali tak membantu," jawab Sasuke ketus. _

_"Beristirahatlah. Sejak tadi kau masih saja berkutat dengan berkas-berkas itu. Ini hari Minggu. Dan aku ke apartemenmu bukan untuk melihatmu bekerja." Sai berkata dengan santai. Namun raut wajahnya berubah saat membaca pesan masuk yang baru terkirim untuknya. _

_"Sasuke..." _

_"Apa?! Jangan ganggu aku!" ketus Sasuke mendelik tajam Sai. _

_"Sakura…" _

___**(Flashback mode: off) **_

__"Gadis bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya?! Kau membuatku menjadi jahat! Sialan!" gerutu pemuda itu mengeram dan menggenggam erat setir kemudinya. Sesekali dia membunyikan klakson tanpa mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya. Bahkan... Ini sudah kesembilan kalinya dia melanggar rambu lalu lintas.

.

.

.  
**Rumah Sakit Konoha**... Tempat yang memberikan harapan dan kekecewaan secara bersamaan. Memberikan kehidupan dan juga kematian... Dan kini, gadis bersurai _softpink_ itu tengah terkulai lemah di kamar pasien. Tubuhnya begitu lemah dan dipasangi berbagai perlengkapan yang menjadi penopang kehidupannya, mencoba memberikan harapan untuknya bernapas di dunia.

Setitik air mata menetes dari sudut mata Ino, sahabat gadis yang tengah berjuang melawan maut yang menggenggamnya. "Kau kuat, Sakura... Pasti..." ucap Ino lirih. Di sampingnya, Naruto pun tak dapat menutupi raut kesedihannya dan dipelukannya, sang kekasih —Hinata— telah runtuh pertahanannya dan menumpahkan tangisnya di pelukan Naruto.

Masih membekas jelas bagaimana keberanian yang diberikan Sakura untuknya. Dukungannya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto, bahkan terus membantu mendekatkannya dengan Naruto. Dan sekarang... Gadis yang menjadi malaikat penolongnya itu begitu pucat bagaikan mayat. Hanya gerakan nafasnya yang lemah, yang menandakan kehidupannya.

Cklek!

Ketiganya menoleh, Kizashi datang bersama Sasori yang bajunya berlumuran dengan darah. Sekali lagi hal itu memberikan luka bagi mereka... Sebenarnya, seberapakah penderitaan yang kau rasakan, Sakura?

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Sakura. Tapi sebaiknya kalian pulanglah... Tubuh kalian juga harus beristirahat, kan? Dan orangtua kalian pasti khawatir," tutur Kizashi pada ketiga sahabat putrinya.

"Tapi aku masih ingin menunggu Sakura siuman, paman." Ino menolak. Air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Sudah 6 jam berlalu, Sakura masih tak sadarkan diri... Paman kasihan jika kalian ikut memaksakan diri menjaganya. Kalian bisa sakit dan paman tidak ingin itu terjadi," Kizashi mencoba memberikan penjelasan. Dan akhirnya, walaupun berat... Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang, dengan perjanjian jika Sakura siuman, ayah Sakura atau Sasori harus segera menghubungi mereka.

.

.

.

"Kami duluan ya, Ino." Naruto berpamitan pada Ino saat mereka sudah berada di parkiran Rumah Sakit. Ino mengangguk dan tercenung menatap Naruto dan Hinata yang meninggalkannya di area Rumah Sakit itu dengan motor oranye kesayangannya. Sesekali dia masih menyapu jejak airmata yang membekas di wajah cantiknya. Dia kembali menatap ke gedung rumah sakit terbesar di Konoha itu. Hatinya merasa berat meninggalkan tempat itu, membiarkan sahabat kecilnya sendirian disana.

Tiitttt! Tiittt!

Ckiiiiit! Srak!

"_Kyaaaaaa!"_ Ino memejamkan matanya saat sebuah mobil sedan hitam melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mengarah padanya. Jantungnya seakan melayang, namun...

"A-aku... a-aku masih hidup..." ucap Ino gemetaran menyadari dirinya tidak apa-apa dan mobil itu berhasil berhenti beberapa _centimeter_ sebelum menabraknya. Merasa hampir kehilangan nyawanya, Ino menendang bagian depan mobil itu dengan keras.

"Keluar, bodoh!" teriak Ino penuh emosi.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, pintu mobil itu pun terbuka. Ino telah bersiap meluapkan emosinya, namun mulutnya menjadi tertutup rapat saat menyadari seseorang yang ada di depannya. Sosok yang sudah cukup lama tak muncul di depannya...

"Ka-kau... Sasuke…"

.

.

.  
Pemuda berambut merah itu tengah duduk di sebuah kursi seraya membelai lembut rambut _softpink_ itu. Memperhatikan wajah lelah gadis manis yang beberapa waktu masih memberikan senyum manis kepadanya.

"Sasori... Kau juga... Pulanglah..." ucap Kizashi menepuk Sasori.

"Tidak paman... Aku harus disini... Karena aku kakaknya."

Kizashi menghela nafasnya. Dia pun tak kalah terluka. Bayangkan... Ayah mana yang ingin melihat anaknya dalam kondisi seperti itu? Jika boleh berharap, tentulah dia yang ingin menggantikan posisi Sakura. Tapi... Beginilah takdir mereka... Mereka harus menerima kalau Sakura-lah yang harus mengalaminya...

"Kanker itu... Padahal seharusnya operasi yang dulu telah berhasil membebaskan Sakura dari rasa sakit ini. Dokter memang bilang, kesempatannya 1 : 4, tapi kenapa Tuhan tak berpihak untuk menyembuhkannya. Dia masih terlalu muda. Kenapa bukan aku saja, ayahnya. Masa depannya masih panjang. Sedangkan aku... Aku sudah banyak melalui masa di dunia ini. Aku ingin bertemu Mebuki disana. Tapi_"

"_Paman... Sakura gadis yang kuat. Dia mampu bertahan sejauh ini... Dia akan baik-baik saja. Dan... Maaf jika aku lancang, tapi Tuhan bukan tak berpihak pada kita dan Sakura, hanya saja Tuhan mempunyai caranya agar kita selalu berpihak padaNya. Andaikan paman di posisinya... Mungkinkah saat ini dia akan kuat melihat ayahnya tak berdaya, setelah dia kehilangan ibunya? Ini sudah yang terbaik..."

Kizashi tercenung. Matanya berkaca dan setetes mutiara air mata pun menetes. "Maafkan ayah, nak. Maaf karena ayah lemah di depanmu," bisik Kizashi lirih seraya mengecup kening Sakura.

.

.

.  
Sasuke kembali memasuki _area_ Rumah Sakit. Walau langkahnya tenang dan ekspresinya datar, tapi... siapa yang tahu akan isi hatinya?

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Perbincangannya dengan Ino barusan, membuat perasaannya semakin kalut...

_**(Flashback mode: on) **_

_"Kau... Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Ino setelah keduanya berada di bangku taman Rumah Sakit. "Bukankah kau sudah tak peduli dengan Sakura?" ucap Ino lagi saat Sasuke tak memberikan jawaban. _

_"Sakura itu... Bagaimana keadaannya?" _

_Ino menggenggam erat tangannya, mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit yang mulai gelap. _

_"Kau... memberikan banyak luka untuknya... Kau tahu itu Sasuke?" _

_"Hn." _

_"_Tch_! Kau masih saja dingin. Dimana letak hatimu, heh?! Dia... Yang bahkan tak pernah kau lirik lagi... Selalu mengkhawatirkanmu... Bahkan melebihi kondisi tubuhnya sendiri..." _

_"Wanita itu selalu begitu... Harusnya dia lebih mementingkan dirinya, bukan orang lain," jawab Sasuke, sukses membuat Ino membelalakan matanya. _

_Plak! _

_"Selama ini... Aku terus mencoba tak membencimu karena Sakura... Tapi kali ini... Aku benar-benar menyesal mengizinkanmu masuk dalam kehidupannya! Kau benar-benar makhluk berhati es!" tutur Ino dengan amarah yang tak tertahankan. _

_"Tanyakan hatimu, Sasuke... Seberapa sering kau menyakitinya, dan seberapa sering dia memaafkanmu dan memberikan senyuman tulusnya untukmu! Jika kamu masih punya hati dan otak. Gunakan itu!" seru Ino berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. _

_**(Flashback mode: off)**_

.

.

.

Cklek!

Pria paruh baya itu sedikit terlonjak kaget saat pintu telah dibukanya sempura. Di depannya berdiri seorang pemuda dengan wajah _stoic_ dan berambut _raven_ yang membungkukan badan sopan ke arahnya.

"Masuklah..." ucap Kizashi, memberi ruang bagi pemuda itu masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Siapa, paman?" tanya Sasori yang masih berkutat dengan buku di tangannya.

"Sa-Sasu... ke-_kun_..."

Sasuke menatap gadis yang memanggilnya dengan suara lirih dan parau itu... _Emerald_ yang indah... Namun terlihat redup.

"Aku kembali..." ucap Sasuke membelai puncak kepala Sakura.

"Aku tahu..." balas Sakura lirih, sebutir mutiaranya menetes.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," kata Sasuke lembut. Matanya yang biasanya tajam, melembut dan menunjukan ketulusan yang teramat dalam.

_"Aitakatta, Sasuke-kun..." _

Ah... Tuhan, masa lalu memang tak dapat diulang, sehingga mungkin tanpa sadar penyesalan akan ada. Masa depan pun tak dapat di terawang, karena semua serba tak pasti. Tapi... Masa sekarang adalah penentu, 'kan? Mungkin telah banyak luka yang dialami Sakura di masa lalu, dan cintanya dengan Sasuke di masa depan pun tak dapat ditebak... Tapi, masih ada masa sekarang untuk mereka menentukan akhir kisah mereka. Dan akhir cerita selalu indah... Hanya saja... Masa indah itu tak selalu datang secepatnya...

### _**Owari**_ ###

A/N: Ehehe, apakah alur ceritanya terlalu cepat? _Gomen ne_… Tadinya, saya ingin membuatnya menjadi _sad ending. _Tapi rasanya malah sakit hati sendiri, hehe. Karena itu, akhirnya saya buat akhir yang ringan, tapi masih. Semoga suka, ya? _**Review**__, please!_


End file.
